Silver Screen Romance
by Asian-KlubOT4
Summary: Just a little glee party for Kurt. R&R please!


Puck had been planning this for months, and now it was finally happening.

It was Kurt's birthday, the first one they would celebrate together.

Puck had talked to Mr. Shue about singing something for his boyfriend that day, making sure he had everything he needed to make the surprise perfect.

As everyone filed in, most of the male glee clubbers gathered around Puck, small grins on all of their faces.

They all greatly approved of Kurt and Puck, telling the couple that they complemented each other perfectly. Sure it was a bit awkward for Finn, but he could deal.

As the girls, Artie and Kurt sat on the risers, Puck's group stood and took their places. Sitting around the half-back in a semi circle, watching Kurt to see his reaction to the performance.

"I'd like to sing something for my lovely boyfriend, Kurt. Happy Birthday, babe."

All the boys in the circle looked to the jock for the cue to start.

Puck nodded at the band to start the music and cued the guys around him to start vocalizing.

**_Ahhh, Ah Ahhh. Oooohhhh, aahh aahh. _**

_**Ahhhhh, Ah Ahhhhhh. Oooohhhh, aahh aahh**. _

Puck stepped in with the verse,

_**Oh, in your eyes, I see everything in black and white**  
**And the pictures of our perfect life.**  
**Here by your side, you make me feel so young again**  
**And I wanna live forever.**  
_

The rest of the boys joined in the pre-chorus, giggling silently to themselves.

_**Now you're all dressed up and you're ready to go for a ride**  
**Turning heads in your brand new dress,**  
**Got your name tattooed on the side of my neck.**  
**I want everyone to know:**  
_

Puck looked straight at Kurt, smirking around the words

_**You're my Bette Davis; I'm your Cary Grant.**  
**Lets make love all night; forget about the prohibition.**  
**The great depression's over, lets have a drink to that.**  
**We'll stay young forever, living in a Silver Screen Romance.**  
_

The smile that spread on Kurt's face must have been a mile wide, and happy tears glistened in his eyes.

**_Oh, the nights were cold, without you hanging on my arm it's so good to be home  
And now, the war is over. We never have to say goodbye.  
We can stay like this forever._**

_**Now you're all dressed up and you're ready to go for a ride.**  
**Turning heads in your brand new dress,**  
**Got your name tattooed on the side of my neck,**  
**I want everyone to know:**  
_

Here, all the boys leaped and began to dance, still vocalizing in the background.

The group looked like quite a spastic bunch, all enthusiasm and random dance moves.

**_You're my Bette Davis; I'm your Cary Grant.  
Lets make love all night; forget about the prohibition.  
The great depressions over; lets have a drink to that.  
We'll stay young forever, living in our Silver Screen Romance._**

Puck walked up to Kurt, taking his hand and pulling him out of the seat. Placing a kiss on his cheek, he continued to sing happily.

_**We'll stay young forever, We'll stay young forever, We'll stay young forever  
Say that you will stay with me forever, we will live this dream**_

The song picked back up and soon everyone was moving or clapping their hands, thoroughly enjoying the up-beat pace of the song. Laughter rang throughout the room, echoing around and meshing with the final chorus._  
_

**_You'll be Bette Davis and I'll be Cary Grant  
Let's make love all night, forget about the prohibition  
The great depressions over. Lets all drink to that._**

**_We'll stay young forever living in our Silver Screen Romance  
Let's stay young forever living in out Silver Screen Romance  
We'll stay young forever living in our Silver Screen Romance_**

The song stopped abruptly, leaving only the sounds of panting students and laughter behind it.

"I love ya babe. I can't wait to show you what I bought you tonight," Puck paused at the shocked look on Kurt's face.

"Yeah, Mercedes helped me pick something out, so I'm pretty confident you'll love it."

"I don't care what it is, as long as it comes from you. Thank you so much, Noah. This was wonderful!"

The gleeks wolf-whistled as Kurt and Puck shared a passionate kiss, not caring who saw.

'_Yup,' _Kurt thought,_ 'this is the best birthday ever.'_


End file.
